The invention relates to an accessory for a toilet seat, and more particularly, to an inflatable urinal for attachment to a toilet, which prevents urine from spraying onto the toilet seat and floor.
The unsanitary nature of the conventional toilet seat has created a need for a means of allowing men to urinate without spillage onto the toilet seat or floor. Women everywhere are constantly nagging at their husbands to clean the toilet seat and floor after urinating. No matter how careful men are when urinating, or how much effort they put into cleaning-up after themselves, the toilet seat and floor area is inevitably dirty and needs to be cleaned often.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,328 to Walega discloses a toilet having a stationary bowl and a urinal that is pivotally mounted and capable of retracting. U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,919 to Otto discloses a toilet bowl having a urinal attachment assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,408 to Michael Jr. discloses a urinal attachment for a toilet.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.